Reunited with the girl he loves
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Geoff's run at Total Drama Island has ended and he is transported by Chef to Playa De Losers. There he is reunited with his TDI friends and he is reunited with the one true girl he loves...Bridgette. How will the reunion go? Let's find out by reading this story. Read and Review friends


Reunited with the girl he loves

This took place during TDI.

Geoff slowly walked up to the boat and stood at the end of the boat as he looked at Camp Wawanakwa for the final time as the boat left the island.

"So dude where we going?" Geoff asked Chef Hatchet who was driving the boat.

"Playa De Losers, It's where the losers where get dumped after they get their butts booted from the show." Chef said to Geoff.

Once Geoff heard that he knew that someone he loved from the very start was there. Bridgette. He loved her so much that when Bridgette was voted off he was devastated. He cried the night that she was eliminated.

When Geoff arrived at the Playa De Losers Geoff dropped his Jaw.

"Dang this place is Nice!" Geoff said when he saw the place.

"Geoff! What's up man I miss you!" DJ Said as he acknowledged Geoff's arrival and presence.

"DJ! What's up dude?" Geoff said to him.

Geoff went to his room and packed his stuff and he went to bed.

The next morning he had cereal and milk and after that he played video games with Izzy.

"So Izzy how've you been?" Geoff asked Izzy.

"Not much Geoff but I've been chilling and eating food. Anyway Bridgette is in her room brushing her hair but I would not see her now if I were you.

"Alright but anyway um…wanna check the pool?" Geoff asked Izzy.

"Nah I am good thanks though." Izzy said to Geoff.

"No biggie." Geoff said to Izzy as she left.

Geoff went to the pool by himself and hung out with Trent for the afternoon.

Night fell and He saw Courtney and walked up to her.

"Hey Court." Geoff greeted Courtney.

"Hey Geoff, how've you been?" Courtney asked Geoff.

"I've been fine. How's Bridgette?" Geoff asked Courtney.

"Oh my gosh she's been crying ever since she got eliminated she told me that she missed Geoff so much that she wanted to kill herself because you were not here with you." She explained to Geoff.

"Wow that was sad." Geoff said to Courtney.

"Anyway I told her that Life is worth living for. Do not kill yourself over a lover." She continued to explain.

"Whoa anyway where is she?" Geoff asked her.

"She's in her room if I were you I would walk slowly to her room." She said giving Geoff advice.

"Sure court will do." Geoff said to Courtney as he walked up stairs.

"You're welcome Geoff." She said as he left toward her room.

It was 10:45 PM eastern time and Geoff got to the floor that Bridgette's room was.

He walked slowly to her room and knocked on the door.

"Knock…Knock" Geoff says as he walked into the room.

"Come in whoever you are?" Bridgette said as she started brushing her hair.

"It's me." Geoff said as Bridgette turned around.

"Geoff? It's that you?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah Bridge It's me. Geoff." He said to Bridgette.

"Geoff!" She said as she ran to him.

Bridgette ran up to him and grabbed his shirt and just hugged him and started to cry tears.

"Geoff…I miss you so much and I am so happy to see you right now you know that?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yeah Babe I missed you to…I came back last night as it turned out I was too nice." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Geoff I want to let you know right now that…from the start I liked you…you were funny you were sweet…you were not big in the brain department but…you were loyal and nice and fun and brave. I love you so much Geoff." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Bridgette I have something too. From the start you were beautiful…athletic…brave…fun…understanding…and sympathetic. I love you too Bridgette."

After a minute of silence Bridgette and Geoff shared a kiss. The kiss was a vital moment. It was Geoff's first kiss with Bridgette. After 50 seconds of kissing they broke the kiss.

"Whoa…that felt nice." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thanks and I was going to ask you…If you wanted to be my lover…my girlfriend forever…no matter what obstacle…no matter what we go through we will love each other…forever." Geoff asked Bridgette.

"OH! Geoff…Yes! I will be your girlfriend…And you are the nicest guy I have ever met…thank you so much for asking." Bridgette said as officially Geoff and Bridgette now are a couple.

Geoff was Reunited…Reunited with the girl he loves…Bridgette.

WOW that was heart-warming anyway read and review my friends.


End file.
